


Derek's no Tim Gunn

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidentally High, Drug Use, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's high and happy. Stiles tries to cope with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's no Tim Gunn

Derek stares at him very seriously, which is a nice change from the manical laughter. Stiles had thought watching Iron Man would be a good idea to distract Derek from inspecting every inch of his room with weirdly judgemental commentary, starting from ‘your room is a mess’ to ‘why isn’t your closet color cordinated?’ Seriously, like what? Who died and made Derek Tim Gunn or something? Stiles was just about ready for the pollen to wear out, but according to Deaton it would take at least another hour. So, now they were sitting in the living room watching the Iron Man. Unfortunately Derek was less interested in the movie and more interested in Stiles. Which really was a weird and also kinda arousing thing to think about.

Stiles tries to stay calm and keep his eyes fixed to the tv, but he can already feel annoyance bubbling under, until finally he snaps. “What the fuck Derek?”

Derek’s seriousness changes to sunny smile in a heartbeat, “You noticed me!”

"What?"

"You weren’t looking at me. You always look at me."

Oh Jesus, Stiles thinks his entire body is turning red. He had thought that maybe Derek hadn’t noticed before, but of course he had. Oh God. Derek seems to notice his distress as suddenly Stiles has 200 pounds of werewolf in his lap.

"Uh," he gets out, before Derek’s beaming face fills his whole field of vision. Their noses are touching, Stiles thinks hysterically and then almosts bursts in to flames as Derek proceeds to rub Stiles’ nose with his own and says, "Eskimos greet each other like this," and then bashfully blushes and tries to hide his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles sits there in stunned silence with a lapful of Derek Hale, hardly believing this is real life. And then finally wraps his arms around Derek who responds by tightening his own hold on Stiles. After a few minutes of rigorous hugging Derek raises his head and gives him a small smile and says very seriously, “You’re important to me and your scent makes me horny all the time.”

Stiles feels dizzy for a second, probably because all the blood just rushed to his dick in like a nanosecond. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, except suddenly Derek is standing on the other side of the room.

"Wha-?" He starts to say, realizing at the same time that the pollen had apparently worn out. Deaton had said it’d happen suddenly.

Stiles stands up staring at Derek’s constipated, angry face, except hey. He knows that moron. “Derek,” he says not giving himself time to think about it. “Don’t panic, okay.”

Derek wraps his arms over his chest and tries to look threatening. Tries, being the operative word here. Stiles knows he only has like a second before Derek bolts and avoids him and being the wreck that he is, probably leaves town or something. God forbid Derek being emotionally available. Though all right, he definitely has his reasons. Stiles knows that. Just as he knows that this is pretty much his only chance.

"I like you," he says as quickly as possible. "And you’re important to me too."

Derek’s shoulders relax a little, but he still looks suspicious.

"I didn’t lie. You know that." They stare at each other, Derek still looking defensive, forcing Stiles to continue. "Would you like to watch the rest of the movie?

"Sure," the other man says, not moving an inch.

Stiles sits back, forcing some levity in his voice, even though his pounding heart is probably like a drum to werewolf’s ears, “Kinda hard to watch from over there. If you’re here, we could totally make out and..” Before he can finish the sentence, Derek is sitting next to him and grabbing his hand almost irritably. Stiles chooses not to comment on Derek’s incredibly sweaty palm, just leans against his shoulder and smiles. He’ll tease Derek later mercilessly, but for now he just enjoys this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, sorry, but yay, a fic!
> 
> Come check my [tumblr](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/) and say hi. :)


End file.
